Té con limón
by LadyGual
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Vergel Radiante se convirtió en un lugar seguro. Todos han hecho sus vidas por separado, y Aerith se siente sola desde que Cloud se marchó... pero Leon la visita un día en el que todo cambiará para ellos. Porque una simple conversación y un poco de té con limón los hará recapacitar... One-shot. Aerith x Leon


_Autora: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Kingdom Hearts me pertenecen. Yo solo me he imaginado lo que ocurriría después del segundo juego en Vergel Radiante. _

_¡Disfruad!_

Té de limón

Aerith disfrutaba de la luz solar en el esplendido jardín de _Vergel Radiante_. Estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre una toalla admirando el cielo libre de nubes y los pajarillos hermosos que revoloteaban por el lugar. Frente a ella, se encontraba una hermosa explanada bien floreada y con mucha gente paseando, la cual se construyó hacía solamente un año. Si, solo había pasado un año desde que Sora eliminó a los Sincorazón e Incorpóreos de su mundo. Y por ello daba gracias todos los días.

Suspiró apoyando los codos sobre la toalla e incorporándose para ver mejor. Su mente evocó los años de esfuerzos y complicaciones que, por fin, habían acabado. También pensó que ni Sora, Kairi o Riku, los había visitado y eso la entristeció. Hacía una eternidad que no los veía y pensaba que podrían reencontrarse después de tantos meses sin hablarse. ¿Cómo estarían? Mayores, suponía. Sonrió al pensar en Sora y su interminable sonrisa. En cómo les había ayudado con todo y en su simpatía. Sin duda, era un buen muchacho…

Entonces no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos, ahora con vidas independientes y muy monótonas, pero felices al fin y al cabo. Ella vivía cerca de la explanada que ahora observaba, en una floristería que, a la vez, era su casa. Aerith siempre había amado la naturaleza, y más a esas preciosas plantas de colores y olores diversos. Desde pequeña, no lo podía evitar, siempre acababa "curando" —como ella llamaba el cuidado de las plantas—, las flores de su casa, o las de los jardines vecinos. Por eso había tomado esa decisión.

Habían acabado de construir su casa con ayuda de Merlín y su magia infalible. Así como la de muchos obreros que se empeñaban en que una dama como Aerith no podía quedar desprotegida.

De repente pensó en Yuffie y en su inagotable fuente de felicidad. Ella, a diferencia de Aerith, se había instalado en la otra punta de la ciudad, al lado de grandes superficies tecnológicas, fábricas y demás trabajos. Aunque era una Ninja, le encantaba todos los trabajos de ese tipo, y no había dudado un instante en su decisión. Además, allí vivía también Cid, dirigiendo una industria tecnológica de materias de informática. Era un lujo para él, es más, él mismo era el jefe de su propia industria. Yuffie le ayudaba en todo. Más de una vez Aerith se había pasado por allí para verles y traerles galletas recién horneadas.

Ahora que tenía todo el tiempo libre del mundo —porque curar plantas y venderlas no suponía un trabajo para ella—, se sentía muy sola. Y es que Merlín se había quedado a vivir en su casa de siempre. Las "busca tesoros" Yuna, Rikku y Painé, seguían vagabundeando por ahí y no las había visto demasiado. Y todos los que conocía estaban ocupados trabajando para sacar adelante la ciudad hermosa que ahora se extendía ante ella. Tifa, para su sorpresa, había decidido construir casas y repoblar las zonas más deshabitadas, ¡y lo estaba consiguiendo! Era feliz a pesar de saber que Cloud ya no volvería más, y eso era un alivio, porque al principio estaba fatal, al igual que Aerith. Si no hubiera sido por algo en particular ahora todavía estaría llorando por los rincones…

Pero, pensó, ese algo, o más bien alguien, se le había olvidado y era demasiado importante para ella como para no haberlo citado si quiera. Ese alguien era un hombre musculoso, con una cicatriz que a ella le parecía atractiva, serio y callado, reservado y demasiado bueno en lo que hacía. Un hombre que le había vuelto loca desde que comprendió que Cloud no iba a volver jamás. Ese hombre era Leon.

Leon estaba cuidando de que toda la ciudad prosperara adecuadamente. Ahora que ya su mundo había desaparecido por completo, consideraba su hogar _Vergel Radiante_, así que se tomaba muy en serio lo de ser el líder en cuestiones políticas y de desarrollo, cosa que no le pegaba demasiado. Cada vez que lo veía, su rostro estaba serio y parecía aburrido con la vida. Aunque luego demostrara todo lo contrario con sus acciones.

En definitiva, le echaba de menos porque ahora estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad resolviendo asuntos importantes —como había dicho la última vez que se vieron—.

Suspiró pesarosa, la mañana seguía espléndida, pero su humor no, y se debía a ese hombre que le quitaba el sueño siempre. Y es que, ¿desde cuando estaba tan enamorada de él? ¿Desde que se ofreció a ayudarla cuando, una vez, se cayó por su torpeza? ¿Cuándo la miraba con esos ojos aparentemente fríos pero irresistibles? ¿Cuándo le dirigía palabras de ánimo o simplemente le hablaba a ella? No lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que le quería muchísimo, pero no podía decírselo nunca pues sabía que Yuffie también sentía algo por él. Además, los dos pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos que ella misma y Leon. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y decidió pensar en blanco antes de que le diera un ataque de melancolía.

Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo inexistente de su vestido habitual rosa y recogió la toalla con delicadeza. La hora había pasado rapidísimo, y tenía que volver a la floristería porque siempre había clientes nuevos esperando por ella. Recorrió el poco espacio que separaba la explanada de la tienda y llegó justo cuando alguien con una cazadora de cuero negro se situaba enfrente de su floristería. Frunció el ceño porque nadie así la había visitado nunca, pero conforme se fue acercando más, pudo identificarle.

—¡Leon! —exclamó ella a modo de saludo. Cuando estaba cerca de él, no sabía expresarse bien, por lo que generalmente se trababa con las frases y se dijo ella misma que hablaría lo menos posible cuando estuviera junto a él. Leon se giró y cuando posó su vista en ella, sus ojos chispearon imperceptiblemente. Aerith contuvo la respiración al ver lo atractivo que seguía siendo. Su pelo castaño y esos ojos azules eran hermosos, esa cicatriz no hacía más que realzarle el atractivo, y ella se moría por sus huesos.

Por otra parte, Leon admiró la belleza natural de Aerith, quien llevaba el pelo trenzado y suelto, tan bonito como siempre, esos ojos verdes y grandes; y el aura de inocencia que siempre portaba. Hacía meses que no la veía, pero cada vez que lo hacía estaba más hermosa. Carraspeó incómodo pero feliz de volver a verla y contestó a su saludo:

—Hola, Aerith, me alegro de verte. —le abrazó como siempre hacía, pero por extraño que resultase, los brazos de ella le estrujaron más fuerte de lo habitual su espalada y su cabeza se recostó sobre su hombro. Su mera cercanía ponía alerta a Leon, quien finalmente y viendo que ella no se movía, cortó el contacto con delicadeza.

—Igualmente. —Aerith le sonrió con confianza y él enmudeció. Un rubor dolorosamente hermoso recorría sus mejillas —. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

—Pues, quería saludarte porque tengo que hacer un trabajillo cerca de aquí. También me he pasado a ver a Yuffie antes. —la sonrisa de Aerith se esfumó y Leon no lo comprendió.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué se cuenta? Hace mucho que no… que no la veo. —bajó la mirada y se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Pues nada especial, sigue con su trabajo y con el viejo Cid. Están trabajando duro para que la ciudad adelante en las tecnologías. Pero bueno… —Aerith pensó que no le había ofrecido entrar en la floristería, por lo que dijo apresuradamente:

—Entra, ¿quieres tomar algo? —ella comenzó a caminar y él la siguió de cerca.

—La verdad es que si, he llegado caminando porque últimamente siempre voy sentado y creo que se me ha olvidado hasta andar. —se rió bajito y ella se alegró de que se viera feliz. Al menos él lo era…

—Bien, pues te traeré té de limón, ¿te gustaba ese, no? —Leon asintió conforme. No se podía creer que todavía recordase ese detalle de él mismo. Aun así, disimuló su confusión y esa extraña alegría que le embargaba.

Ya habían entrado y ella le había traído el té de limón, se sentaron en un cómodo sofá de dos plazas y depositaron las tazas en una mesita redonda de cristal con una maceta en el centro. Leon pensó que ese lugar era como la propia Aerith, hermoso y coqueto, brillante y elegante…

—Entonces… ¿qué traes nuevo? —preguntó una nerviosa Aerith.

—Pues, nada en realidad. Sigo como siempre y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre… ¿Y tú? Veo que esto está genial. —comentó sorbiendo el té. Ella enrojeció.

—Oh, no es nada del otro mundo, pero a mi me gusta. Y, por otra parte, no tengo nada más que hacer, salvo ayudar de vez en cuando al viejo Merlín, que el pobre quiere que le prepare algunas comidas suculentas. Dice que prefiere que se lo haga yo a que él lo realice con magia. ¿Tú te crees? —ella se rió nerviosa bebiendo su té. Él la miró enarcando su ceja.

Le parecía que había cambiado, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que siempre le había gustado. Cuando todo estaba en guerra, ella le había ayudado muchísimo, mucho y se lo agradecía enormemente. Siempre que él pensaba en la tristeza que le embargaba, ella le animaba en todo, le decía que todo se arreglaría, que no pensase cosas tristes… siempre a mi lado, siempre vigilando que las cosas no salieran mal… con ese buen humor que ella poseía. Y, por estúpido que pareciese, echaba de menos esos momentos y deseó poder tenerla cerca mucho tiempo. Casi se atraganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente y miró a Aerith, quien no se dio cuenta de su reacción.

—Pues que el viejo tiene razón, cocinas de maravilla y si te tuviera a mi lado, como Merlín te tiene, pues estaría a todas horas llamándote para que me prepararas comida. Lo que yo preparo seguro que termina envenenando a quien lo coma. —se rió de su chiste, aunque luego calló de inmediato al ver la cara seria que ella le dedicaba.

—¡No digas eso! Me has ofendido. —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos intentando aguantar la risa al ver el rostro de Leon —. ¡Qué es broma, hombre! —esta vez se rió ella y Leon se relajó. Por un momento pensó que había metido la pata.

—Vaya, ahora te pareces más a ti misma. —sonrió enseñando sus preciosos dientes y Aerith se sonrojó.

—Si… es que había olvidado casi cómo era el estar a tu lado. —susurró con la taza medio vacía de té entre sus dedos. Leon se puso tenso al oír esa frase.

Leon posó su gran mano encima de la cabeza de Aerith y la acercó a su pecho para consolar esa tristeza que, de repente, embargó a la joven y a él mismo. Aerith se sintió bien y acomodó su cabeza entre el amplio pecho de Leon, olió su aroma… a limón, su perfume predilecto. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó más escenas como esa, se sonrojó violentamente y luego se alejó de él como si quemara. Leon, que para ese momento estaba pensando en cosas nada recomendables para menores de edad, se sintió solo.

—Ya sé que hemos estado alejados mucho tiempo, y que antes estábamos acostumbrados a tenernos al lado todo el tiempo… pero ahora tenemos obligaciones. —musitó Leon rascándose la cabeza.

—Si… lo sé. Pero, ¿no podemos vernos más a menudo? Os hecho de menos, realmente. Y me siento sola… si no fuera por el viejo Merlín no sé lo que habría hecho. —de repente asomaron dos gotitas en sus ojos y Leon la observó en silencio. Le dolía su sufrimiento porque, en verdad, a él le pasaba lo mismo. Él no se consideraba una persona dependiente, ni tampoco alguien inmaduro, pero, a sus diecinueve años, quería estar con alguien, y ese alguien, a quien echaba tanto de menos, era Aerith. A pesar de que Yuufie estaba siempre a su lado, o al menos lo visitaba más a menudo que Aerith, no sentía lo que reconocía que sentía por la chica de la trenza.

—Yo… Aerith, en verdad no sé lo que decir… —al ver que Aerith se tranquilizaba, cambió de tema —. ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Cloud? —ella se tensó y miró a otro lado cuando contestó.

—No me gusta ese tema. Está cerrado bajo llave y no quiero abrirlo nunca más. He sufrido mucho por él, y es hora de que lo olvide, ¿no crees?

Leon crispó los puños de rabia. Había sabido siempre que ella estaba enamorada de Cloud, y nunca le había molestado. Pero desde que se marchó y vio el estado de melancolía permanente que Aerith tenía todo el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que se sentía furioso con Cloud por haberse marchado, por no tener la mente despejada y clara. Era entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la amaba… la amaba hasta el punto de sufrir con su dolor y eso, al principio, no lo aceptó. Se alejó de ella para prevenir que ese amor creciera porque sentía que todavía no estaba preparada para juntarse con él y, por ese motivo, decidió establecerse tan lejos de ella. Se regañó a él mismo por semejante decisión, pero ya no tenía remedio. Ahora que volvía a verla sufrir por culpa del recuerdo de Cloud, comenzó a impacientarse y a revolverse en su asiento.

—Veo bien que decidas olvidarle de una vez por todas. Ya va siendo hora. —espetó algo furioso. Aerith le miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño al ver que su amigo reaccionaba de ese modo.

A él no le había importado lo que ella sintiera nunca por nadie, ¿por qué se molestaba ahora?

—¿No te das cuenta? ¿De verdad estás tan ciega con Cloud que olvidas lo que hay a tu alrededor? Me decepcionas, Aerith. —pronunció con desgano.

Se levantó para salir cuando ella le atrapó por el brazo musculoso y le retuvo momentáneamente. Él se giró para mirarla una última vez antes de marcharse, pero lo que ocurrió después no lo vio venir…

Aerith posó sus labios dulcemente en los de él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento hasta que Leon decidiera separarla por molestia, cosa que no sucedió. Él, al sentir los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos, casi la empuja por la sorpresa, porque era algo que él anhelaba desde que se separó de ella. Pero en lugar de eso, la abrazó fuertemente e intensificó el beso hasta convertirlo en un huracán. El corazón de ambos martilleaba el pecho con fuerza y sus rostros sonrojados no se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo… Al quedarse sin oxígeno, se miraron mutuamente analizando la situación. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban hasta casi convertirse en una, Aerith pensó que era el mejor día de su vida, lo había besado y él la había correspondido. Y sus labios sabían a limón… se relamió inconscientemente. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo hizo para no causarle un feo…

—Yo miro a mi alrededor constantemente, pero solo veo a una persona… y no me corresponde… —susurró Aerith bajando la mirada. Leon pensó que se refería a Cloud, así que frunció el ceño.

—¿Todavía piensas en él? ¿Es que acaso no acabamos de besarnos? —inquirió con rudeza. Ella agrandó los ojos al comprender que él la había correspondido porque sentía algo por ella. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me refería a ti, tonto. —no pudo evitar declarar su amor y él, al asimilar la información, parpadeó un par de veces. Eso quiere decir que le quería, le correspondía… Leon la miró con intensidad y vio amor en sus ojos verdes.

—Te quiero, Aerith…

A la chica no le dio tiempo a contestarle porque se vio acorralada por sus labios y su gran cuerpo musculoso que la estrechaba sin esfuerzo. Ella se dejó llevar por la marea que recorría su cuerpo y esas ganas de fundirse con él… sus manos volaron hasta su cabello castaño y las de él fueron a su diminuta cintura, tallándola con cariño. Se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, como si sus labios fueran droga con la que amilanar los deseos más primitivos que recorrían sus cuerpos…

Leon le hizo abrir la boca con su lengua y ella lo hizo gustosa, recorrió la cavidad de la chica sin control, arrasando con todo y ella gimió de placer por la intrusión, se sentía genial saborear la lengua de Leon en estos momentos… Pensó, siempre había soñado con este momento, desde que sabía que estaba enamorada de él.

Ella, por su parte, buscaba mayor contacto con su cuerpo, mayor calidez y sensación de placer… Cortaron el beso para tomar aire y Leon aprovechó y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde tienes tu habitación? — su voz sonó ronca de deseo. Ella agrandó los ojos pero sonrió feliz. Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación y lo quería tanto como él.

—Ven, te conduciré hasta ella… —respondió cogiéndole de la mano.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y se internaron en la habitación de la chica…

Aerith miró el reloj despertador y comprobó que eran las seis de la tarde. Aturdida y sin recordar lo que le había pasado, se giró sobre sí misma, aun en la cama, y se sorprendió al encontrar a un desnudo Leon de cintura para arriba dormido placidamente. Se sonrojó a más no poder al comprobar que por fin estaba con él, a su lado y que habían consumado su amor. Sin poder evitarlo, pasó sus finos dedos por la mejilla de Leon y suspiró cariñosamente. Se sentía demasiado bien para que fuera cierto… Pero al ver que él abría los ojos y le sonreía dulcemente su felicidad estalló.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó bostezando. Leon pensó que Aerith se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel traído para atormentarlo de dulzura… Y era suya.

—Son las seis. —se hizo el silencio —. Oye, yo también te quiero. Y sabes que no quiero separarme de ti, pero tienes obligaciones, como también yo… ¿Qué podemos hacer? —quiso saber ella incorporándose en la cama, con las sábanas encima de su piel pálida. Leon la imitó, aunque él dejó su pecho musculoso al descubierto y a Aerith se le fue la vista.

—La respuesta es bien sencilla. Me mudaré aquí, contigo. La floristería-casa que ha hecho Merlín es fantástica, y hay muchos cuartos, suficiente espacio para una pareja. Me pregunto si lo habrá hecho a propósito. —se rascó la barbilla y Aerith sonrió para ella misma.

Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso suave. Se miraron durante segundos y luego ella habló:

—¿Cómo vas a ir a trabajar? Porque creo que solo hay un autobús en toda la ciudad, y me imagino que no habrá tantas horas para cogerlo en esta zona de la ciudad. —reflexionó Aerith queriendo lo mejor para Leon.

—No hay problema con eso. Pueden seguir sin mí, ¿no te parece? Tifa organiza mejor la ciudad, además, yo ya he puesto la base para que esta ciudad funcione adecuadamente. Y, si tienen cualquier duda, yo voy a seguir siendo el encargado de eso, o al menos a tiempo parcial. —le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí? —preguntó asombrada. No sabía que Leon la amara tanto. Y, seguramente, a él no le agradaba su trabajo demasiado, por lo que ella aceptó el trato.

Más tarde, los dos se dieron una ducha, juntos y pensaron en el resto de sus días felices, como pareja. Leon delegaría su puesto a Tifa, quien se encargaría de que todo estuviera en orden, por otra parte, ya tenía en mente unas vacaciones maravillosas con Aerith a su lado… si, eso era lo mejor que podía pasar o, al menos, hasta que vuelva a haber otra guerra porque, ¿quién creía que esto estaría así por mucho más tiempo? Él no, y lógicamente, estaría allí para ayudar, como antaño.

Sonrió y besó a Aerith hasta que ya no pudo más… se fundieron de nuevo y vivieron felices, ¿para siempre? Al menos, así los he dejado yo, que soy una mera espectadora de todo lo que pasó entre ellos.

¿Yuffie? Al final ella no estaba enamorada de Leon, sino del viejo Cid. ¿Quién lo diría eh? Pero así son las cosas. Tifa se encargó muy bien de la ciudad y todos fueron, verdaderamente, felices, o eso creo pues la felicidad va y viene, todo tiene un tiempo que en este caso, tanto Aerith como Leon aprovecharon al máximo.

***Fin***

_Autora: espero que os haya gustado. ¡Los comentarios son bien recibidos! ^^ ¡Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
